


Test Bed

by weakinteraction



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Exploration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Daphne wants to experiment.Fred isgoodat experimenting.





	Test Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



"I should have known better," Daphne said, as the cuffs closed themselves around her wrists automatically, "than to tell you I wanted to experiment in the bedroom."

Fred looked over from his control panel. "Is this ... Is this not what you meant?"

"I was thinking more silk scarves and spanking than turning the bed into, y'know, _a trap_ ," Daphne said. "But now that I think about it, I realise that I probably should have imagined this."

As she spoke, two more articulated arms rose up from underneath the bed and clamped cuffs around her ankles.

"What's going on?" Daphne said, struggling against the bonds.

"My new voice sensor," Fred said. "Working _exactly_ as designed," he added smugly.

"I don't understa-ay-ay-ay-and," Daphne said, the last syllable becoming a strangled cry as the bed -- or rather, the contraption that Fred had turned the bed into -- gently pulled on her wrists until her arms were laid out above her head.

"Every time you speak, it activates the next part of the program," Fred said. He was grinning. "The idea is that -- in a real trap-- it'll hear you scream, and catch whatever's after you."

"Excuse me, _Velma_ is the screamer. I react in entirely appropriate ways to new situations."

As she spoke, however, the bed pulled her ankles apart.

Fred came over and knelt between her legs. He was carrying a small remote control with a single button, which he pressed. Daphne felt the equipment's grip on her slacken slightly; it was no longer actively trying to keep her restrained. "Well," he said, "sometimes screaming is an appropriate response."

Now that speaking wasn't going to cause an immediate response from the equipment, she adopted a more coquettish tone. "Fred Jones, what exactly are you planning to do to me?" She batted her eyelids. "I mean, you do have me at your mercy ..."

His grin widened. "Yes, I do, don't I?" He began to work at her clothes, pushing her skirt up -- not that it needed all that much -- and tugging on her pantyhose and then her panties to reveal her pussy. With the ankle cuffs attached to her legs, he could only pull it down so far before it started to stretch between her legs.

"Don't rip it," she said. Then added, "Unless you _really_ want to." She imagined him on top of her, taking her hard and fast, making her _his_.

He put his hand against her mound, pressing a finger against her wetness. "You're very turned on, aren't you?" he said, as though it had only just occurred to him. His finger lay right against her slit; just a little further, a tiny bit more pressure, and it would slip inside. She pushed up with her hips as much as she could in the restraints. But then he snatched his hand away, putting the finger to his lips and licking it. "You taste so good," he told her.

"Fred Jones, I swear if you don't--"

His only response was to kneel down between her legs. "Don't what?" he said, before leaning in towards her pussy.

"Are you going to ..."

His only answer was a muffled "Uh-huh", before he began to lick her, long and slow stripes alternating up either side of her pussy, punctuated by occasional swirls around her clit. She couldn't help thinking that it must be awkward for him, perched over the bridge of pantyhose between her legs, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, by the appreciative murmuring noises he was making as he worked, he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

This sort of thing wasn't usually a major part of their sex life, but it was only as Fred continued with increasing vigour that Daphne realised that perhaps that was because of her, not him. He would often go down on her as part of foreplay, but she would quickly be encouraging him to fuck her. Had he been waiting for a chance to do this all this time?

Daphne decided that she was a very lucky girl. Of all the things he could do to her now, like this, he was going to lick her out until she came.

But then she realised that Fred wasn't going to make it that easy. Now that he had got her close, he was slowing down, paying less attention to her clit, kissing his way up and down her inner thighs.

"Please," she whimpered eventually.

He looked up for a moment. "Please what?"

"Please make me come," Daphne said. "With your tongue. Or however else you want," she added hurriedly. "But I would love it if--"

He went back to work, and now he wasn't just licking and kissing, but leaning in to thrust his tongue up into her pussy. "Oh fuck!" she exclaimed. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm so close ..."

And that was when she realised that he'd reactivated the remote control. As she cried out with her approaching orgasm, more and more attachments appeared from within the bed. A very far off part of her mind had sufficient self-awareness to wonder exactly how long Fred had been working on all this, but it was chased further and further away from her consciousness as straps tied themselves around her arms and legs, and clamps tried to attach themselves to her nipples through the fabric of her dress -- Fred hadn't thought through the consequences of activating those before undressing her, she realised. There was even a jack-in-the-box type arrangement that sprung out of the headboard and deposited a gag in her mouth. That, at least, stopped her from screaming loud enough for anything else to activate.

And all the while Fred was keeping going, alternating between licking and tonguefucking her. She was completely at his mercy, just as she'd told him, and all he wanted to do was make her come. And finally she was, wave after wave of orgasm washing over her until they crashed into each other and everything except Fred's tongue faded to the periphery of her awareness.

After what felt like an eternity, she came back to herself. Fred was kneeling up now, still between her legs. She blinked at him, and he leaned across to the control panel to flick a switch: the gag popped out of her mouth.

"Wow," she told him. "That was something."

"It sure was," he said. "Are you prepared to admit that you're a screamer now?"

"We-ell," Daphne said. "I think you should probably experiment some more. To be sure of your conclusions." She could see that his cock was stiff in his trousers. If she'd been even a little bit less tied down, she'd have reached out a foot to stroke it and tease him. As it was all she could do was look at it suggestively, widening her eyes.

"A thorough testing process is important for any new development," Fred said earnestly.

"Are you talking about the bed, or your discovery that your girlfriend enjoys being under your control quite so much?"

He grinned. "Both."

"As long as the others don't turn up with some new mystery to investigate."

"Well, we can't leave it too long, or our disappearance will be the mystery," Fred said. "But we haven't even tried the built-in vibrator yet ..."


End file.
